When consuming certain beverages, such as beer, soft drinks, lemonade, iced tea, water and various other beverages, individuals prefer the beverage to be cold. However, as the beverage is served for consumption, the beverage will start to lose its cold temperature, to the displeasure of the individual consuming the beverage.
There are a number of existing methods for cooling a beverage, with each method containing its own imperfections. One can refrigerate a beverage, but the beverage will begin to rise in temperature as soon as it is removed from the refrigerator. One can also use ice cubes, but these can melt quickly into the beverage and dilute the beverage, and can reduce the enjoyment of drinking the beverage.
There are some apparatus and methods in the art capable of cooling a beverage through the use of components such as motors, cooling coils, spray nozzles, pumps, pipes, ultrasound devices or potentially harmful chemicals. However, the use of such components increases the costs of manufacturing the apparatus as well as the difficulty and costs of using and maintaining the apparatus, as such components require time and skill to use, and are likely to break down over time.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method, capable of being manufactured, used and maintained easily and economically, which cools a beverage even as the beverage is served or consumed, without having ice float to the top of the container while the beverage is being served or consumed, and without the need for any motors, mechanical parts or potentially harmful chemicals to cool the beverage.